reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
Talk to me whenever you need help, or just wanna say Hi: ---- RE: Admins page Hey, Ilan. I looked at all the examples you gave me, and also looked at your work in the sandbox. Personally, I think it looks good. If the admins have no problem with it, I say go for it. Good work, and keep it up!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 18:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :I like it, but let's leave the former and inactive mods be for now. We can work on them a wee bit later. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The sandbox page looks good. If there's a clean way to add a talk link for each admin (either text or icon), I think that would be helpful. I suspect that most people going to the admin page would be doing so in order to contact an admin about an issue. A direct link would save them an extra click. ::2ks4 (talk) 19:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yo Sorry about that, man. No posts would show up, mine included. Chat does that sometimes, and the only way I know of to fix it is to leave. I'd get back on, but I'm gonna head off after I do a few more things here. Later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 16:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Red Dead Answers Hey, good to hear that you took over Red Dead Answers (it's in good hands). What are your plans? I didn't even realize it was there for many months, then when I first saw it it was kind of a mess - lots of poorly phrased questions, lots of repeats, etc. I thought about attempting some clean-up myself but had enough to do here that I didn't want to tackle it. 2ks4 (talk) 04:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Illan, I am a new user of this wiki, and 2 be honest I think I need ur help, as u sound legendary. Will you help me, please? StinkyHOOVER, 25 January 2012StinkyHOOVER 17:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, whenever i make an edit, it deletes after i leave the page...StinkyHOOVER 17:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) How many edits do you have to make to become a chat Moderator?StinkyHOOVER 17:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks Thanks :Thanks. :) I don't know if I'll be on here that much, though. I've got a bunch I'm already on. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 18:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congrats+New template? 14,000?! Really?! Man, I stopped paying attention, I didn't even realize... :D But thanks. And I'm glad you like the new template color woodgrain. I've been trying to get it to work off-and-on for a few months now, but Annonnimus came up with the working solution and now I've implemented it. I think it looks aces, too. :) - JackFrost23 16:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Damn, you're lucky! Ahaahah some people just got all the luck http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. But holy **** ya got the gunsliger badge WoooW. Good to seeya around http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 19:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Left Heey llan, There is alot going on in my life right now, specially with an accident that occurred earlier this month, I will be leaving on March 6th, if my life gets back to normal hopefully I will be back. It has been nice meeting you though, thanks for the laughs. ---- [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 15:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: ONE YEAR! Thanks! I know some people have lost their progress because of the way Wikia calculates "days" (GMT instead of your local time), but I tend to edit shortly after Wikia's new day begins and it just became part of my nightly routine to hit at least a few pages before going to bed (or a few dozen if I got obsessed with something). Still, I'm glad it stops at one year ... if it had said, "OK, now keep going for another year" I would have deliberately skipped a day to keep from getting even more obsessed! :-) 2ks4 (talk) 14:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat help? Need some help in the Chat, we've got a troll by the name of Will Willson. Come if you can. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 20:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) hey mate your great thats why i follow your proflieMmeemmee4 20:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) a complerment for lian hey mate your great thats why im following you New editor Guess what Ilan, I've just made my first contribution here in this wiki. Since tomorrow will be the arrival of my copy, maybe I can contribute now, I guess so. Thanks mate talk to you later :). [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I just wondering, what was your edit to the new wiki page I started? 18:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to log in. The previous message was from me. Irish Gentleman 18:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for responding so promptly, I completely understand and will follow your advice. Irish Gentleman 18:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Moving to Blogs Thank you for explaining how to turn a page into a blog. I didn't know how to do it, but what I did know is that the page should have been a blog. It would be greatly appreciated if you could complete the process, as it is obvious that I am not very experienced in the process. Queyh (Talk) 16:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Could you alert an admin to the situation? Queyh (Talk) 16:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. Queyh (Talk) 16:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The Dark Horse Hey ilan, sorry to ditch this on you but the dark horse page has some, lets just say out of place words in it and Im not gonna be on long enough to edit it properly and check it. So if you have any spare time maybe you could fix it + this is the only message I have time to leave so you also might want to report the guy to an admin for blocking as well, you'll see why when you read it. Friendly comment from Sykesey 14:44, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hey, HeretoHelp called Anvil cute and sexy. I told him that and that's about it. AJ1776AJ1776 22:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Shut up Hi, No! Dont worry! I was talking to the wikis contributor that called him a dumbass. AJ1776AJ1776 02:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Report Hello, I am reporting a whiny little (presumably a kid) to u. He posted on the "Rated M for Mature" blog and insulted ME and the blogger. I've seen u take out insulters before, may you make some more admins aware please. Thank you! AJ1776AJ1776 13:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You have no prove its not canon as you haven't asked Rockstar yourself... Chat wanna chat? AJ Hey ilan just asking if there the word posse has to be next to my clan. I didn't know it made a big difference.SWO Reclaimer 22:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacker close Hello, No, please don't close it just yet. Altho my chances look bleak, Jack could save me :) :P Regards, AJAJ1776 14:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello ilan Im good thanks, recently ive had a lot to do with work life ect + Ive been at wimbledon and met Kate + Pippa Middleton there :D so yeah, btw this was wrote at the same time as I posted on tmi's latest sob blog, which im sure is bound to cause a stir unfortunatley, but oh well, its only one person, anyways I hope to see you around Friendly comment from Sykesey (talk) 21:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello do you speak English I do not know how to get out of the Online in red dead And I want to know how to get out of the Online and save the game please help and I would be very grateful Thanks Tmi1080 (talk) 18:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Hey Ilan since you defended me on my blog you made my friend list and if you have a PS3 I'll add you Tmi1080 (talk) 18:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Ok Sorry about that! Hello IIan xd, i'm loving this wikia for far, what is Red Dead wikia policy on adding videos? Thanks for the fix on the Undead Nightmare page, I couldn't figure out how to get that citation thingy to work. Jnzooger (talk) 19:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hey, ilan - I just wanted to let you know that I've had a few discussions with Hobbes about recruiting some new admins and your name came up. So, to that end, I have upgraded your position to Admin and you now have all the rights. hobbes and I have not had as much time to spend around here lately, but that doesn't mean we are gone. Please feel free to contact us for any reason. Hopefully, this will seem a little like a Christmas present. :) Cheers! JackFrost23 (talk) 18:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Stay Tuned! http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irish_Gentleman/The_Restless_West_%28RDR_Machinima%29 Irish Gentleman 00:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Troublesome users Hi, Ilan. Just wanted to warn you about and . They're using rude language and harassing each other on a blog post. Re: Just asking Regarding adding a Personality and Traits section to character pages, would this be a few words in the infobox or a paragraph within the article? I think for the main characters it sounds good, since that kind of information is already in their background text and this could formalize how it's entered. For minor characters where not much is known to begin with it wouldn't make sense, but the section could just be omitted there, so that's fine. To make sure the end result would be consistent, it would be good to think about what you would write for several characters offline first to determine a good style. With some of the big projects I started, I would get halfway through and realize my original plan wasn't ideal so I'd have to rework all the pages I'd already done. :-( 2ks4 (talk) 17:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good, but I wonder if the voice should be present rather than past tense ("Bill Williamson is ..." vs. "Bill Williamson was ..."). The wiki in general is presented as if written during the time of the game ("Bill Williamson is a central character ...") and I think if we're discussing personalities it should follow that same voice. :Also, I would stop short of mentioning details of missions or how a character dies or ends up (in this case the betrayal by Allende), keeping spoilers like that in the full character history and linked mission articles. The section should be relatively spoiler-free. For example, the second sentence might be rewritten as: :His ruthlessness and immorality were shown through countless acts of crime and intimidation, including arson, kidnapping and murder. :Rockstar's bios are a good starting point for some of the characters. :2ks4 (talk) 19:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:'Sup You made all of those? They're really good. I didn't quite get the rape one, though. Keep in mind that Allende is an antagonist and I don't consider anything that he did was brought up in a positive light in the game. Dude, my mind has been twisted since I was very young and it is so far gone that there's no saving it. :) Billy Cougar llan, based on several edits Billy Cougar makes, he appears to be adding false and unecessary info. Even after telling three times that he shouldn't add false information he did it again. Could you please give him a warning or something similair because I can't do very much about it. Thanks. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 14:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I think it's time that Billy deserves a block, for example he added the same picture and false information to the Alice Thayer again and again after you reverted it.. He clearly goes his own way and doesn't know what to do and what you cannot do here MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 17:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RDR issues in israel Ilan!! please help me out. I live in israel too, i came from holland and i wanted to install Red Dead Redemption. But apparently its not in the region anymore. It downloads up to about 79% then stops. i called xbox and they say that its because the game isnt in israel. Please tell me how you managed to install it. i would really appreciate your help. Kind Regards Jonathan From Rulertoner How did u become an Administrator There is a massive argu over the jan booth page Just stopping by Hey, I just wanted to stop by to say hi and thanks for blocking that user. Hope to see you around in the future! Crazycaveman (talk | ) 14:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Another vandal came through this morning, hitting the Unicorn Horn and Dead Eye Targeting pages. Rulertoner and I have already taken care of reverting the edits. Just wanted to bring it to your attention. Cheers! P.S. How does one go about applying for rollback privileges? I was thinking maybe the two of us (Rulertoner and I) could get it, so it would be easier for us to help out. Just curious. Crazycaveman (talk) 10:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Crazycaveman (talk) 23:44, July 22, 2013 (UTC) A wiki contributor has removed all the description on the Us marshal outfit page and wrote "U MUST COMPLETE THE STORY BEFORE U UNLOCK THIS". Rulertoner 10:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Another wiki contrubutor has removed all content from the henry repeter page. I have already undone his edit for you. Rulertoner 17:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, I've already blocked the user. :JackFrost23 (talk) 20:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks man! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No Worries I was planning on doing an archive when I got back from Comic Con, but you beat me to it. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 16:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :It was alright. I largely didn't see much beyond aisle 1100 where my booth is located. :But I've been going to SDCC for years, so I'm a little jaded. :Don't listen to me. :D :- JackFrost23 (talk) 17:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Arsenio Baldizon Yo mate why are doing this? You're always deleting my edits on Arsenio's page, what for? Did you played the game? I completed it over 5 times, so I noticed: 1. Arsenio wears exactly the same uniform as Wilfredo Arrabal. That's a fact, every human being with two eyes would recognize that; the shoulder patches are the same, the hats are the same, the holster, the white scarfs, everything is the same. Arsenio's shirt is above string up, so his white scarf can be seen (Wilfredo's is hidden but you can anyways recognize that he's wearing one too under his shirt) and he wears two crossed girdles while Wilfredo has one girdle across his body. This is just another style Arsenio is wearing the uniform, but it's stil the same uniform. 2. Even the game referres him as a General he's seen in missions under the command of Captain De Santa. For example: Captain De Santa's Downfall. In this mission he can be seen a long with Wilfredo Arrabal under the command of the Captain. Also in the mission Empty Promisses Wilfredo is commanded by Captain Espinoza. So wilfredo has to be a Lieutenant. Actually Arsenio is also a lieutenant, because of his rank insignias on his shoulders and because he's taking orders of De Santa/ Espinoza. But the game titles him as a General so there's nothing we can do about it I guess, but the way I consider it and like many would do with that knowledge, is that it's just a mistake the game is referring him as a General. Peace outCostas (talk) 13:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ________________ Did you just called me a bitch? Wow big mouth behind a screen... Yeah I noticed my editing mistake 'bout the heading of his trivia before and I actually fixed it immediately! Maybe it was just an error or something. Okay but this person 'who looks' as him who was under the command of Cpt. De Santa, said the same things in a fight, as Arsenio says when the player is fighting him. So is this like theyr'e clones or something? Costas (talk) 15:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ______________ Hahahahahhah :'D I appreciate your humor. I think this discussion is fully discussed :P GreetingsCostas (talk) 21:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ______________ Oh wait now I'm curious, what mistake made R* with the Mexican Army's weapons? Costas (talk) 19:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ______________ Thanks for the information:). I wonder why R* didn't put also the Mondragon rifle in the game, I mean let the Mexican Army being issued with that rifle so the player could grab it in Mexico, because since 1908 Mexican soldiers used the Mondragon rifle as standard issue. It's may understandable they didn't because it's an automatic weapon but the Mauser Pistol is as well, and the Mauser Pistol even didn't exist since 1911. So they should have been put the Mondragon Rifle in the game instead of the Mauser Pistol. What do you think? GreetingsCostas (talk) 19:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Mission Tree I was wondering if you would be willing to add your thoughts on the Mission Tree I created to help visualize the flow of the missions. I would like to add it as a sub-page of Missions in Redemption, but want to see if others might find it interesting and informative enough to add. Thanks! Crazycaveman (talk) 19:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback! I'm going to be adding it in to the main articles soon. Crazycaveman (talk) 13:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello, When I go to Red Dead wikia and search clans, I see category:posses. There are alphabetical listings of a bunch of clans. Ours is not listed: Legion of Red Dead. However, when I try to create it, it finds us and says we can edit or read. How can we get our clan listed alphabetically? thanks inform Maybe its time Should have told ya ages ago. I'm an Aspie(I have Aspergers), Autism, ADHD, HPD, Bipolar and OCD. Now ya no y I am a bit ya no odd. Rulertoner 20:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Template Hi I saw that you were one of the last admins to be logged in and edited, and I need your help, I want to know if you can help me fix this Template. It kinda seems fainta and white all over, can you fix it? -Pokebub22 (talk) Fuck you How daring are you to block me for Infinite?Fuck youSean.shn (talk) 05:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Block Please unblock me, I really hate this block or another block on the GTA Wiki and I did nothing anything wrong XPanettaa (talk) 20:07, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :How daring are you to block me for Infinite, despite I didn't do nothing anything wrong? I ordered you to please unblock me on the GTA Wiki, I really hate this block or another block on the GTA Wiki and I did nothing anything wrong XPanettaa (talk) 18:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::No, I did not. I was not doing various nonsense things - including edit warring, ignoring warnings, fighting with other users, edit scoring and so on, etc. and I am not crying to you for being banned. I was very disappointed of this to you for being banned. The block was Inffint, no matter how can I ask you to unblock me, despite I did nothing anything wrong, because I'm sick of it. I ordered you to please unblock me on the GTA Wiki, I really hate this block or another block on the GTA Wiki, I did nothing anything wrong and I'm really getting sick and tired of this. because I'm sick of it. XPanettaa (talk) 18:28, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::No, I did not. I said, I was not doing various nonsense things - including edit warring, ignoring warnings, fighting with other users, edit scoring and so on, etc. and I am not crying to you for being banned. I was very disappointed of this to you for being banned. The block was Inffint, no matter how can I ask you to unblock me, despite I did nothing anything wrong, because I'm sick of it. I ordered you to please unblock me on the GTA Wiki, I really hate this block or another block on the GTA Wiki, I did nothing anything wrong and I'm really getting sick and tired of this. because I'm sick of it. XPanettaa (talk) 17:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Affiliate Hey Ilan. I noticed you're still an admin on here so I was wondering, since the only bureaucrat here isn't active and you seem to be the only admin who still logs in, could you accept an affiliation request between here and the GTA Wiki? Much appreciated. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, ok thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I just looked on the Red Dead Wiki affiliates list and it turns out GTA Wiki is already on there...LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Flags - a new feature Hey there, As the most recently active admin, I'd like to bring this to your attention: Forum:Flags - a new way of dealing with content notices. It's a new feature that we thought would be perfect to test out on the Red Dead Wiki, so we can gather feedback on how to improve it (yours is the only wikia where it is currently live for testing). Apologies for the late notice! If you have any thoughts on how it works (or doesn't work), please do let us know on that forum page. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 15:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC)